


Close Enough

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Jenny, sexytimes in his office. Set between "Ted" (2.11) and "Surprise" (2.13). This is the first time I've written something this explicit, so I hope it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

Naturally, Jenny found Giles in his office, pouring over research. She watched him silently, a faint smile playing across her lips, before rapping on the door frame to get his attention. 

He turned sharply in his chair, and smiled broadly when he saw her. 

"Jenny."

She beamed back at him. "Keeping busy,Rupert?"

"Just looking up omens, portents. Nothing terribly threatening," he explained, setting his books aside and rising from his desk. 

"But we're still on for this Saturday, right?"

Giles froze. 

 "... or not." Jenny wasn't surprised. She was barely even disappointed at this point. It wasn't the first date that had to be canceled due to supernatural circumstances.

"I, um..."

"It's okay, Rupert," she said, sincerely. Jenny stepped into the office, closing the door behind her. As she approached Giles, his eyes tracked her movement. "You can make it up to me." 

She put a hand on the back of his neck, stood on her toes, and kissed him. He responded immediately, pressing her closer with one hand around her waist and one between her shoulders. Jenny ran her fingers through his hair, and traced his lips with her tongue, and he parted them for her, deepening the kiss. 

Jenny was glad that, after false starts and betrayal and weeks of recovery, they were finally at the point in their relationship where they could do this. She just wished that they were further along. 

Without breaking the kiss, Jenny took two steps backwards until her back hit the wall, pulling Giles with her. She hitched a leg around his hip, drawing them closer, as one hand loosed his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

It was Giles who pulled away first, ever so slightly. "Jenny... ?"

She smiled. She would never tire of hearing him call her that. "Come on, Rupert. It's just you, me, and a locked office for the next twenty minutes." 

She felt his hand on her leg, but it was only to lower it from around his waist. 

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at her so sincerely that it was hard to feel disappointed. "It's just... I would rather we take our time."

"Longer than we've taken already?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up at that. "No... I mean..." He leaned in, so that his lips were just brushing hers. "What I'd like to do with you, will take longer than a twenty minute lunch break."

He kissed her gently, then backed away to grab his jacket off his chair. 

"Like what?"

"Hm?"

Jenny moved to the leather arm chair next to the desk and sat down. "Would you kiss me?" She asked, running her fingers across her lips. 

"Yes," Giles answered. He averted his eyes as though suddenly shy. "I could kiss you for hours," he said softly. 

"And then?" 

Giles looked at her and opened his mouth as if to speak. Jenny traced her fingers down her neck and across the curve of her right breast, caressing her nipple through the silky fabric of her blouse. He said nothing. 

"You'd undress me?" 

Giles nodded. 

Jenny leaned back in the chair and propped her left foot up on the seat. Her hand traveled lower, beneath the waistband of her panties, and she sighed as her fingers grazed her labia, and bit her lip when she pressed a finger to her clitoris. She watched Rupert's eyes dilate, though he couldn't see what she was doing under her long, flowing skirt. 

"Tell me."

Without taking his eyes off of her, Giles sat in his desk chair. 

"I would undress you slowly, paying attention to each part of you, newly exposed." He spoke tentatively, with great care. Jenny smiled fondly as she let her free hand play across her torso, dancing lightly over her curves, while her other hand teased her clit. He continued, "I would kiss your neck and shoulders. I would taste your breasts, your stomach, your thighs." 

He paused, and let his gaze travel up her body to her eyes. "I would taste your cunt, and kiss you there, and breath in your scent." He smiled, and spoke more surely, his voice heavy and indulgent. "I'd graze my teeth over your clit, and suck on it. I'd lap at your cunt like I'm thirsty for it, and I'd plunge my tongue inside of you, and I wouldn't stop until you're quivering apart."

Jenny squeezed her breast with her free hand, bucked her hips and rubbed her clit more insistently.

"And then?"

He looked at her questioningly. 

"Would you want to see my lips around your cock?" she prompted, watching him through heavy eyelids.

"Yes," Giles gasped. He gripped the armrests of his chair tightly, not touching himself, despite the erection that Jenny could clearly see tenting his pants. "But, no, I want to be inside you," he said like a confession. "I want to... make love to you slowly, and watch your face, and whisper... stupid things to you in the dark." 

"What if I don't want it slow?" Jenny asked, breathless. Because this was sounding like something that wasn't hers to keep, not truly. Not if she was being honest with herself. But she wanted it, she wanted... "What if I want you to push my ankles over my head and fuck me until I forget who I am? What if..."

"Yes,  _Jenny_."

And that's when she hit the peak, with a soft gasp, she felt pleasure washing over her in gentle waves. Not earth shattering, but satisfying. 

She sighed happily and withdrew her hand. Giles was still staring at her, lips parted and pupils blown, hands white-knuckled on the armrests. Jenny stood and sidled over to him. She traced his lips with her fingers, and he took them into his mouth and sucked them clean. 

The bell rang.

"Are you, um...?" Jenny glanced at his lap.

"I'll be fine," Giles answered, voice sounding sure enough, but with a slightly pained expression on his face.

Jenny kissed him lightly, and she could taste herself on his lips. "I should get to class."

She was unlocking the office door when she heard Giles rise from he chair. The next moment his hand was around her arm, and then he was kissing her, passionately, full of promise.

"Soon," he said softly, when it was over.

"Next Saturday?" Jenny asked.

He nodded.

She smiled. "I look forward to it." 

 


End file.
